Tomorrow You'll Be Worlds Away
by Schizophrennic Muffin
Summary: Eragon and Saphira are thrown into the world of Twilight. How will they deal with the fact that they're not present to help the Varden and Surda overthrow the Empire? Can the Cullens be of any help to them? Read and find out.
1. Nothing

**Yeah, sooo. I'm actually posting a story. I'm just really bored. Anyways, the chapters will be longer than the ones from my other story. **

**I'm not male, which instantly removes any chance of me being Christopher Paolini and I dream about frogs. Not super hot sparkly vampire guys. Therefore eliminating my chances of being Stephanie Meyer. Given the circumstances, I don't think I own either of these stories. **

**Just a side note, all parts about Eragon are limited third person and all Twilight parts are Edward POV. I'll mark the Twilight parts, but I'm too lazy to mark the Eragon ones. **

"We fight as one!" Eragon shouted with both his mouth and mind. As the words rang in the air, a blinding light surrounded him and his partner and then, nothing.

* * *

EPOV

Jasper sighed in delight as he delicately tossed the elk carcass into the forest. The air around us was saturated with a soft humming. Too soft for a human, but not _our _kind. The humming turned into a jumble of notes and a harsh, white light filled the clearing. A deafening roar came out of this newly formed rift in space.

Purely out of habit, I attempted to probe the mind of whatever unearthly being may have been within. Startled, I, almost imperceptibly, flinched. I had encountered two consciousnesses- both of which had a complicated melody playing throughout. The first mind had a major/minor tone while the second was filled with a minor tone with the occasional major section. Both seemed tensed for battle and caught off guard. But that was as I could glean. One noticed my presence and blocked both minds. This surprised me, for only my family was able to do this.

* * *

Eragon and Saphira found themselves floating in a tunnel surrounded by stars. The magnificent beast, caught unaware by this phenomenon, tilted its head back and a roar was ripped from its throat. It began to thrash around, afraid, until a voice was heard.

_ Saphira, calm down, _the young man called.

The creature immediately ceased to move, looking lifeless, its body tensed. And then, a second after, it relaxed. _Yes Eragon, _the beast, Saphira, replied.

The moment this short exchange had ended, both heard the music crescendo and a bright light appeared. They were then deposited onto a patch of grass.

Looking up, Eragon encountered four pairs of golden eyes, staring at him, interested. The eyes were then replaced with darkness and the darkness won him over and tossed him, not gently, into the claws of sleep.

* * *

**Well, I hope you liked it. If you want to, review. But I'll leave that choice up to you. Constructive criticism would be nice, seeing as I'm going to be working on this alone alllll summer. Fun. I'll get the next chapter up in maybe a week. Thanks.**

**Oh, and whoever can tell me where the tunnel is from, you can have a cookie! And, just because I suck at coming up with chapter and story titles, whoever can tell me which song the title of the story is from and the chapter titles are from, you can have a cookie and rice. Rice is goood. (Hint: All the songs are gonna be from Les Miserables.) :3 (And this chapter title isn't from a song. I just couldn't think of anything.)  
**

~**Book Muffin**

* * *


	2. One More Day All On My Own

**Wow, I'm actually posting the first chapter, that's pretty intense. I'm going through with my story. And Aspriles, you were right about the tunnel, it was totally Pendragon. I actually met DJ MacHale. He's super nice. So...Read on and enjoy. **

**Also, thank you everyone for reviewing. I was so happy at even one review that I danced around the house. It was great. *throws bowls of rice with ponzu sauce at all reviewers as thanks***

* * *

EPOV

Out of the hole came a man. As we watched him fall from the hole and collide with the ground, I thought I felt a large being fly by, but just passed it off as a strong current of wind.

"Ugh," the man groaned.

We all leaned in to get a good look at him and then he just fell limp.

"No," I said in response to the question that I knew everyone was thinking. "I have no idea why, either. He just won't let me in." I left it at that, not wanting to tell the others that I was afraid of this stranger. Ha. A vampire scared of a weak human. Telling everyone would guarantee me years of hell from Emmett. But Jasper knew I was hiding something. As I thought about how the mind had frightened me, I remembered there had not been one, but two sets of thoughts.

While I was pondering that, I hadn't realized Carlisle speaking. He had already gone into doctor mode, checking the man's vitals. We cut our trip short and trekked back to the house.

* * *

The girls were all out shopping. Alice must have known something was going to happen and we needed an empty house. I offered to take the man from Carlisle's arms and ran up to my room and deposited him on the bed, all the while being as gentle as possible. Once he was situated, we ran out of the house. Determined not to be there when he returned to the world of consciousness.

* * *

Groaning, Eragon sat up. Without opening his sleep filled eyes, he stumbled over to where Saphira should have been. He awoke fully after noticing his heart's partner was absent. _Saphira? _He cried out with his mind.

_I'm here little one. Do not fret, _came the response.

Eragon returned to the unfamiliar bed he had found himself on and patiently waited for Saphira to return. He heard a dull thudding and recognized it to be Saphira.

_Eragon, you must come outside because I'm too large to come inside and I don't trust these beings. We must leave. _

_Okay, _he replied, quickly and silently making his way out of the, although he was unaware of it, empty, house.

Once out in the fresh air, Eragon's mind cleared. He nimbly leapt onto Saphira's back. _Care to fly? _He asked playfully.

_Why of course, _and they ascended.

_Saphira, do you know where we are?_

_To be honest, I know almost as little as you do. The people, if you could call them that. They smell entirely off. Much too nice, like a perfume, and gamey. Anyways, these people have learned how to block minds. I don't know how, but when I attempted to communicate they all tensed and I couldn't gain entry. One, or maybe more, of them is able to touch minds. You were unaware of it, but while in the odd tunnel, I felt a presence invade both our minds. I did not know if you felt it as well so I shielded us both._

Eragon thanked her and both were silent. Soon feeling the bite of the cool air, he asked if they could return to the ground.

As soon as his feet were on solid earth, Eragon wanted to explore the surrounding area. Saphira, having kept watch for Eragon for the past few hours went to find a spot to sleep. He had been wandering for a little over an hour when he heard a rustling. Leaping into the nearest tree, he waited to see the cause. He reached out with his mind and found an intelligent being. This being's mind held as many memories as a dragon or an elf's would but had a primitive feel to it. It was focused on one thing, the deer. He watched as it burst into the clearing. It had a frantic look in its eyes and the only thought was survival. Suddenly a flash of pale skin was seen and the smell of blood immediately permeated the air. Eragon felt nauseous but showed no outward sign. He froze as he saw a pair of golden eyes looking up in his direction, raking through the trees, searching for the competition he knew he smelled. Eragon quickly cast an invisibility spell, hoping that the golden-eyed being wouldn't spot him. Its head perked, as if hearing a voice calling to it in the distance, and ran off.

* * *

EPOV

_Crunch_, I knew my prey was coming closer. I sat in silence. I felt a presence feel its way through my mind, then pull back. I recognized the sound, if you will, of the mind. It was the same minor with a major section here and there sound I had heard when I attempted to probe the mind of the creatures in the space rift. But I was too focused on the deer and my thirst to pay attention at the moment. Shoving its way through the thick vegetation, the deer emerged in the clearing, startled, searching for the predator. I lunged and thrust my teeth into the neck, feeling the blood gush into my mouth, the sweet feeling of relief. The relief didn't last long as I smelled someone. Still in hunting mode, I turned my now golden eyes towards the sound of breathing. _Edward, come here. _Now. My head perked and I sprinted towards the owner of the thoughts.

* * *

Eragon quickly returned to Saphira to report what had happened.

_And the golden eyes, they seemed so familiar,_ Eragon finished.

_These golden eyed people are the ones I we were discussing earlier. The ones that know mind touch. _Saphira pressed, back in the clearing.

A slight rustle of leaves alerted them to the presence of a stranger. They both caught sight of a flash of pale skin, bronze hair, and a lean figure before it sunk its teeth into Saphira's leg.

Saphira roared in anger. She began to thrash about in an attempt to detach this creature from her leg. Managing finally to dislodge it, it gracefully landed a few feet away.

_What the hell was that?_ Eragon asked, stunned.

_I don't know Eragon, but he-_she stopped short as a mind attempted to make contact.

Saphira instantly shielded her mind, but Eragon welcomed the thoughts_. _

_I wonder how they'll respond to the fact that I can read minds_, the stranger thought.

_In surprise, that's how, _Eragon responded to the thoughts.

The man flinched, bewildered, at how Eragon had answered _his _thoughts.

_Is this the only way you can communicate, or are you able to speak? _Eragon asked, curious.

Taken aback, the man said, "No. I'm able to speak aloud as well." He then added, so low no human could hear it, "I'm not a dumb animal. I'm more intelligent than _he _could ever hope to be."

Saphira had sat there during the whole confrontation, unnoticed by either side. That is until she snorted in disapproval at the man for his cruel comment.

The man looked Eragon in the eyes for a moment, and then was gone.

_Saphira, I saw that man in the forest earlier, hunting deer. Who is he?_

_He's the same man that carried you up to his room. But I have no idea as to who they really are. I've never met a creature in all of Alagaesia as dazzling as these._

_I haven't read anything that would fit all descriptions. He was as fair, as fast, and as strong as an elf, but he eats meat. He also said he knew how to read minds, but was surprised when I invaded his thoughts. He must be the only one capable of this. I wonder if he knows magic. _

_Eragon, maybe he was transported to this strange world ages ago, long before the elves refused to kill and eat wildlife. Maybe this is __Alalëa, the elves home country!_

_It very well may be, Saphira. But not much is known about Alalëa, and if anything is, the elves would most likely keep all information secret, to avoid the invasion of their home land. _

_Yes Eragon. That is true. I know where these people live, I can lead you there tomorrow and you can confront them for yourself. Asking them what this strange land is._

_Saphira, that sounds brilliant. That I shall do, that I shall do._

They sat there for awhile, listening to the sound of each other's breath, Saphira occasionally blowing fire and Eragon reaching out his mind to explore his surroundings. He found three very intelligent minds, and proceeded to listen.

_Omg! I can't wait to get home! Bella will look so good in all these clothes. I'm sure Eddie will appreciate it!_

_Ugh. Why can't Alice just shut up. Seriously, no one wants to listen to this non stop blabber. Just have a vision or something already. Oh! There's my mirror. Oh yes, who's looking super gorgeous today? You are! Emmett's in for a real treat when I get home. _

_Poor, poor Bella. I feel so bad for the dear. Always being made to play Barbie. I guess that's why she wouldn't come today. Alice warned her to stay out of the house. I wonder if she obeyed her. Knowing Bella though, her, Edward, and Renesmee are probably enjoying a day alone together at home._

Eragon was about to return to his own mind when the first mind suddenly seized and was filled with a slideshow of images. Worst of all, he recognized the subjects, him and Saphira.

* * *

**So, how'd you like it? If you have positive comments, constructive criticism, or anything else, please tell me. I have the story outlined, but I'll need some help along the way. Thank you for reading and I'll have the next chapter up in a week or so. :3 And no one has told me where the title of the story came from yet! Feel free to look it up. I don't care. :D**

~**Book Muffin**


	3. Authors NoteNo I'm not discontinuing

Okay, well I just found my outline of the story. (Which I lost, found, then lost, and then found again.) I'm going to try to work on this story sometime soon but that might not be reality. Keeping up with all my schoolwork this year is pretty dang hard. And the fact that our spring musical auditions are coming up. I'm gonna be super busy with that (despite the fact that I won't make the show. I'm gonna be a production assistant again). So I promise I will publish the next few chapters, just not immediately. Thought I'd just give you all a status update. Thanks so much for reading. (:

~Book Muffin


End file.
